


it's always worth it

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Euro 2021.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	it's always worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Only checked by me.
> 
> I don't know if I like it. I have some writers block, so I'm struggling with ideas and such. So as always tell me what you want to see.

Annoyed. That was the one word she could even slightly use to gage her feelings right now. 13th minute in, and Ellen had caught the back of her girlfriend's leg while running, it was just the slightest touch, but Daan had gone to ground. Netherlands had been given a free kick, she watched her girlfriends teammates congratulate her on drawing a foul. She knew what Daan had done, an 'assist'. Beth watched her get up, and shot her her best disapproving glare. 

The next incident had come in the 29th minute. Lucy had tried to run past Daan, but the Dutch woman had held her ground and got the ball. Lucy had gone down anyway, resulting in a free kick. Beth could tell her girlfriend hadn't been happy about it, she was squaring up to Lucy. Beth was the closest to the incident, and had tried to pull Lucy away, she knew her girlfriend wouldn't calm down. But, Lucy had pushed her hand off in the heat of the moment. Even though they were on opposite teams, her girlfriend still had a protective streak, and she watched as Daan yet again started shouting at Lucy not to touch her. She knew she had to do something, pushing herself between the two she told the Dutch woman to walk away and calm down. As soon as Daan saw her, the mood changed and she immediately backed off. 

Once again she came very close to throttling her girlfriend, this time 39th minute. Georgia, just about to take her shot from outside the box, when she watched her girlfriend slide in. Even when they were playing against each other, she had to admit her girlfriend had a very sexy slide tackle, but now wasn't the time. Daan had cleared the ball, Beth watched as a very frustrated Georgia shouted out, once again 'fucking prick'. It wouldn't have been that bad if she then hadn't watched Daan tell her to 'get the fuck up', of course that wouldn't help. 

When they had gone in at half time, Steph had told her that she needed to dump Daan. She could honestly admit she was proud of her girlfriend, she was playing such a great game, even if it was annoying her. 

The half time talk had basically boiled down to get the ball to Beth and cross it in. The teams made their way through the tunnel back to the field, she could see Daan hanging around by the tunnel edge, she made her way towards the older woman. 

"Pretty sure they're about to put a hit out on you. I've already been told to dump you!" 

Daan laughed with her, "bit harsh. You look really good out there. Really, really good."

"Don't, you can't be all smooth and sexy before we go back out there." Beth paused, looking at her girlfriend, "want to make a deal?" Daan nodded, "if I win, you have to do whatever I want, and if you win, other way round?" 

Her girlfriend smiled, a huge long smile, "I already know what mine is." 

"You can't tell me now, after." Beth chuckled. 

"No, listen, it's us on holiday, and you can only wear 2 things. Bikini or naked." Daan smiled to herself, closing her eyes quickly as if to imagine it. 

"Mead!" Steph was calling her. 

Daan reached for her hand, pulling her slightly back, "I love you." They shared a good luck kiss, and parted before running back to their teams. 

Leah crossed the ball down to her at the 47th minute, their game plan might work. Beth was making her way down the right side, she had an open route, until the ball was knocked from in front of her and she ended up in a pile on the floor with another player. Laying on her back she looked over to the other player, and saw her girlfriend getting back up. Daan pulled herself up reaching down to help Beth up. The brunette laughed, "sorry." 

"I hate you." 

It was still 0-0 at the 80th minute. Beth had no idea how the Dutch hadn't scored, they'd had so many chances. Beth had been so proud of Leah, she had saved England so many times. Obviously, she wouldn't admit it, but she was proud of Daan, this was the first time they had played each other. And, now she knew what an annoying little shit her girlfriend was. 

Through another one of Daan's assists, the Netherlands were taking a free kick from outside the 18 yard box. Dom was taking it, she curled the ball towards the top corner, Beth could see the rest of the team were marking Viv, Beth saw Daan unmarked running towards the back post, trying to backtrack towards the goal post, Beth turned. Daan got there first heading the ball into the goal, and knocking into Beth, they both fell to the ground. The rest of the Netherlands scooping the brunette up and running to the bench to celebrate. 

When the whistle had blown the Netherlands all rushed onto the pitch to celebrate, they had retained the Euro. Beth sat on the floor, a few of the Dutch girls came up to see if she was okay, they always joked that Beth was one of them anyway. 

Daan made her way over to her girlfriend and crouched down in front of her, "Hey." Beth looked up, "I'm sorry" 

Beth smiled, "no you aren't." 

"Please don't cry." The Dutch woman wiped some of Beth's tears away. "You played so well, you were the best out there."

Daan stood up holding her hand out to Beth to pull her up, "want to swap shirts?" Daan asked, already pulling off her shirt. Lieke had run over to celebrate with Daan, she hugged Beth too. 

The England team gathered together on the pitch, a few of them saying something trying to ease the pain. Beth made her way to the family area, her mum and dad enveloping her in a hug. As they let go, Daan's mum and dad pulled her into another hug, after them, Evi. 

Daan made her way over to the group, receiving hugs from her parents and Beth's too. She turned to Beth, "can i have a hug?" 

It made the blonde laugh, "of course you can." They held each other for what felt like minutes, "I'm really proud of you, even if the crying doesn't show it."

"I know, that's why I swapped my shirt with the best England player." Beth rolled her eyes looking down at the number 11 shirt her girlfriend was wearing. "Also most of the team are getting to kiss their partners. Would it be really selfish and insensitive if I kissed you?" 

Beth shook her head, "really?" 

The brunette stepped closer pulling Beth in for a kiss. Yeah her girlfriend was really annoying to play against, but luckily she at least always made it up to her. 

"I can't wait to collect my win," her girlfriend was grinning. 

"You might have to swap shirts back." Beth said, looking over to the Dutch team gathering together. 

"Oh, no. Not that win." She leant in so only Beth could here, "me, and you. Holiday. Best deal ever.


End file.
